With Love
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin] Roy always signed his letters to Lilina With Love. It was a bit cheesy for him, but Lilina didn't care. She was the only one who knew his romantic side even existed. She wanted him to ask her those four little words, and he always said soon.


**With Love**

Every week, Lilina would receive a letter from her boyfriend of two years. It was a promise they had both made after the war and after he made that remark about how he would someday "pick her up". The letters, to most people, were nothing to write home about, but Lilina thought it was interesting to see how different his life was from her own, even though they were both nobles. His letters told of the various things that went on, how his father was no longer sick, how his life had been, his studies, and how he wished they lived closer so he could visit more often. He always signed them "with love," which most people thought was uncharacteristic of the seventeen year old lord, but Lilina didn't care. She was the only one who knew of his romantic side.

She smiled every time she would open up the sealed envelope to reveal messily folded parchment and equally messy handwriting, handwriting that was not befitting of a noble. She never complained about it (though others did), but that was probably due to her being used to reading the messy scrawl. She would trace the cursive letters, the way he would write his "l"s, and how eloquent he was for someone his age, and everyone would remark about her being up on Cloud 9 as she read the letters repeatedly until the ink was smudged where there was a crease. But by that time, Lilina would have another letter delivered, and the process would repeat. It was truly love.

Of course, she would write back, and tell him how she had been or how busy she was. The majority of their letters, though, were filled with romantic mush. Romantic mush to them, at least.

It was fall when she received a small package addressed to the lady of the household, and when she questioned who sent it, the messenger just shrugged, collected his payment, bowed, and went on his merry way.  
The package was wrapped in a brown cloth, and as she fingered it, she couldn't really place what was inside. There was a note attached to it, which she didn't notice, and sat down on the front steps of Castle Ostia and opened it. It was a diamond ring.  
'Not another admirer proposing,' she thought, and realised there was a note attached. Removing it, she unfolded the paper. Written messily on the parchment was:  
_I know you'd want this to be done in person, but something has come up and so I can't deliver this personally. I would have waited until I returned, but I have no idea when that would be, and so I figured I would do this within the confines of this letter. Perhaps when I return, I will do this the "right way", that is, I will do this the way it is supposed to be done. In short, I have a question for you, and I want you to visit me within a week's time with the answer._

_Lilina, you know I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Nothing will ever be able to change that. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's seriously how I feel. I guess I should get on with it and just ask.  
Lilina...will you marry me? I have given you the ring along with this letter, and I want you to wear it and show it to me when you next visit. Of course, if you don't wear it, I'll know I was rejected but...that's okay. I'd understand, of course, if you weren't ready or something._

_With love,  
Roy_

This was definitely Roy's handwriting, the messy and rushed penmanship that was unique unto him. She reread it to make sure she wasn't imagining things.  
_Will you marry me?  
_She shrieked, and slid the ring onto her finger.  
It was about time he asked her. She was starting to get impatient. Lilina had often wondered when he would stop waiting around and just ask her to marry him, but all he ever said was, "Soon."  
If this was idea of "soon", she would have to correct it. Two years and five months was not "soon", it was more like "forever".

And they both knew that she would wait forever to hear him ask her those four little words. She, of course, said yes.  
Bors and Wendy came rushing out, weapons at the ready, concerned for her safety.  
"Lady Lilina...?"  
She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned to face them.  
"Are you alright? Why did you scream?"  
She did nothing but giggle and show off the ring on her finger.  
"You're...?"  
Before they could say anything else, Lilina ran off into the castle, letter still in her hand, to tell everyone the news.

- - -

**Author's Notes: **So, after a slight "vacation", I have written a RoyxLilina fanfic. It was a writing prompt, and the theme was "news, letter" so I figured this was good news and it was in the form of a letter. I think it's sappy but...tell me what you think! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
